


Filosofía en el tocador

by MittaM



Category: South Park
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittaM/pseuds/MittaM
Summary: Kyle & Bebe. A veces no te queda de otra que disfrutar las locuras y placeres sin control que te manda la vida.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Filosofía en el tocador

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.
> 
> Escribo esto durante los tiempos de Coronavirus porque, por muy extraño que parezca, descubrir South Park durante la pandemia ha sido lo único que me ha hundido en una enorme melancolía en estos tiempos difíciles.
> 
> La razón es que nunca seguí la serie cuando salió. Sabia de ella durante sus primeros años porque era imposible no escuchar las polémicas que la rodeaban pero nunca le di seguimiento. Ahora que por fin la vi no puedo evitar verla como una capsula de tiempo de los últimos 20 y pico de años y sentir que me perdí de una experiencia única en la vida al no verla en sus tiempos más relevantes: Sus temas, celebridades, sátiras y polémicas de tiempos pasados me recordaron de cómo pasa el tiempo y por más que quiera, nunca podre vivir la sensación de verla y discutirla en su apogeo. No sé si esto tiene sentido para alguien y sé que puede ser absurdo volverse un fan de una serie tan vieja tan tarde, pero tengo una adicción y no me arrepiento.
> 
> En cuanto a la historia, siempre me ha gustado como Kyle, aun cuando en papel es el más moralista de los chicos principales, es tan corruptible como todos los demás en ese pueblito. Desde dejar que Cartman lo controle con ira hasta aliarse a bandos obviamente erróneos con tal de no admitir estar equivocado, por mucho que intenta estar por encima de la degeneración que lo rodea, siempre habrá algo que le enseñe que la vida no es blanca y negra.
> 
> De igual forma algo que me frustra es la falta de protagonismo de las chicas de la serie. Fuera de obvias excepciones como Wendy y Heidi, entiendo que hay un gran potencial ahí pues si hay algo que South Park como serie hace bien es tratar a los chicos, chicas e incluso a los minusválidos de la misma forma cruel y grosera, y más episodios con las chicas serian una grata sorpresa en mi opinión. Elegí a Bebe porque, aparte de tener uno de los capítulos más divertidos de toda la serie (cuando le crecen los senos), por lo poco que la serie presenta se ve que es llena de carácter, segura de sí misma y que no muestra todas sus cartas. Pensé que sería divertido experimentar con ella.
> 
> Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

Sentado en el suelo con nada más que su ropa interior, Kyle analizaba distraído la habitación en la que se encontraba, notando los llamativos colores, la suave decoración y el dulce aroma que solo el cuarto de una chica podía tener. Reposaba su espalda contra la cama y de vez en cuando observaba la puerta del baño desde donde podía escuchar agua corriendo.

Una brisa nocturna lo hizo temblar. Extendió la mano hasta alcanzar su chaqueta, arrumbada en el piso junto con sus pantalones, y mientras se la colocaba rápidamente se recordó de los eventos que lo habían traído a su situación actual.

...

Aquella tarde fue especialmente difícil soportar a Stan, quien parecía esforzarse enormemente en ser un apático y pesado imbécil. Kyle conocía los varios demonios que algunas veces llevaban a su amigo a comportarse de esa manera pero incluso él tenía limites de cuanto podía aguantar.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, mientras su discusión se tornaba mas agitada, Stan soltó inconscientemente comentarios que solo podrían esperarse de una escoria como Cartman y, aunque probablemente no fue su intensión, fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Kyle, quien no pudo contenerse más y procedió a decirle varias verdades que se aguantaba desde hace un tiempo por el bien de su amistad. La discusión se convirtió en gritos y de un momento a otro parecieron dos extraños dispuestos a golpearse en aquella vía publica.

En ese mismo instante, por cruel casualidad, otro par de personas caminaba en dirección a ellos, estos ya muy de lleno en su propia discusión. Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, incapaces de ocultar la sorpresa al escuchar las explicitas groserías que Wendy y Bebe se decían la una a la otra, sus rostros colorados y las voces desgastadas por los gritos. Por el poco contexto de la escena pareciese que Wendy quería dejar el conflicto atrás pero Bebe hacia hincapié de como su fachada feminista no iba a salvarla en aquel momento.

No fue hasta que Wendy casi se chocó con su novio que se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos pares estaban solos en aquella intersección. Por un momento hubo un silencio abrumador mientras todos parecían pensar cuál iba a ser el siguiente en actuar. Como era de esperarse, Wendy caminó hacia los brazos de Stan y se dejó acurrucar al segundo. Acercó los labios hacia una de sus orejas y le susurró lo que debió ser su versión de los hechos pues inmediatamente el chico miró a Bebe con ojos crueles.

Llamados por un enemigo común, tanto Kyle como Bebe se pararon uno al lado del otro y, sabiendo como la pareja frente a ellos gustaba presumir de tener la mayor fibra moral, no dudaron en respaldarse y seguir agrediéndolos verbalmente hasta que Stan y Wendy no pudieron mas y les dieron la espalda, envueltos en su propio mundo donde nadie mas existía, soltando risas y sonidos de besos mientras entraban en su fantasía donde la rubia y el pelirrojo no existían ni eran importantes.

Aun con el frio clima de South Park, Kyle y Bebe estaban sudantes y exhaustos, desgastados por las peleas que habían librado a la vez que sus cuerpos temblaban por la rabia, adrenalina y frustración que tenían. Luego de que finalmente sus mentes se enfriaran y se dieran cuenta que estaban solos se miraron el uno hacia el otro, suspiraron y, sin pensarlo, se abrazaron instintivamente en busca de un poco de afecto luego de aquella terrible situación.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos hasta que Bebe bajó la cabeza y le extendió la mano a Kyle, quien la observó por unos instantes y, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron juntos hasta su casa sin decir una palabra.

Kyle recordaba como el tiempo pareció moverse diferente en aquel momento. Cuando entró a casa de Bebe estaba seguro que la escuchó decir algo de como sus padres se encontraban en una etapa de "segunda luna de miel" y casi nunca paraban allá antes de guiarlo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando la chica abrió la puerta de su cuarto se detuvo y pareció darle a Kyle una última oportunidad para darse la vuelta e irse. Lo último que el chico recordó fue como se sintió lleno de adrenalina y lujuria cuando la tomó del brazo y la entró al cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo, todos los actos que hizo con ella durante el siguiente par de horas sintiéndose inevitables.

...

La puerta del baño se abrió y Kyle volvió a la realidad. Se sintió estremecer al ver a Bebe recién bañada, vistiendo una blusa de dormir con pantaloncitos a juego y su larga cabellera dorada cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Aunque ya la había visto desnuda, aquellas prendas intimas hicieron que su corazón golpeara tan rápido como cuando la desvistió un par de horas atrás.

Bebe miró extrañada a Kyle al verlo en el suelo para luego sonreír con dulzura y caminar con pasos cortos hacia él, sentándose a su lado.

Kyle sabía que aquellos nervios que sentía en aquel momento no solo se debían a la claridad que su mente tenia luego de los orgasmos que se habían dado el uno al otro, sino también a lo extraño e inesperado de aquella situación. Siempre se consideró una persona que se apegaba a las reglas y que le llevaba flores a las chicas antes de siquiera pensar en tomarlas de la mano, por lo que aquella faceta que acababa de mostrar lo tenía bastante confundido.

Y sin embargo, aun con su mente yendo en todas direcciones y con todo aquel miedo, confusión (e incluso vergüenza, debía admitir) dentro de sí, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Bebe a su lado una sensación de paz y tranquilidad lo envolvió por completo. Levantó el rostro y vio como la rubia lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y expectativa, para nada avergonzada y asustada, como si su prioridad fuese saber si se encontraba bien en aquel momento. Kyle sintió la adrenalina desaparecer de su cuerpo y sus manos calentarse al ver que la mirada de la chica lo invitaba a sentirse a gusto, a aceptar que lo que habían compartido, sin importar como inició, no era nada malo ni algo de lo que tenían que avergonzarse.

De repente, sin poder contenerse, Kyle se tapó la boca y empezó a reír sin control. Empezó a reírse porque la verdad era que lo que había vivido hace unos momentos en aquel cuarto con aquella chica era por mucho lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no podía importarle menos el mundo exterior. Era incapaz de mentirse a sí mismo cuando su mente no paraba de recordar el cuerpo de Bebe, la sensación de tocarla, de besarla, el olor de su piel, de su cabello, el sonido de sus suspiros y gemidos... Nada en su corta vida podía comparase a con cómo se sentía en ese instante, eufórico y lleno de júbilo.

Bebe se ruborizó y se unió a Kyle en risas. Ambos duraron un largo tiempo riéndose hombro a hombro y lanzándose miradas de complicidad cuando ambos parecían recordar memorias en especifico sin tener que decirse ni una palabra.

Finalmente Kyle recobró la compostura, aclarándose la garganta mientras sentía que se sonrojaba. "Disculpa."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bebe, arrimándose hacia él cariñosamente. "No tienes que disculparte por algo que ambos disfrutamos."

"Supongo que no" dijo en voz baja. Una pregunta le llegó a la mente pero se atoró en su garganta, incapaz de encontrar valor para hacerla. "Tu... tu lo... quiero decir..."

Bebe le pasó la mano por sus rojos cabellos y se acercó para responderle en voz baja a fin de no hacerlo sentir incomodo. "Si Kyle, lo disfrute mucho y no hay lugar donde quisiese estar ahora mismo que no fuese aquí a tu lado."

Kyle no pudo contener una sonrisa torpe. Desde el momento en que empezaron a tocarse era obvio que Bebe tenía experiencia y, si bien hizo lo posible porque aquello no lo ofuscase, tuvo que admitir que el miedo de no haber sido suficiente para ella lo tenía bajo presión. "Gracias por eso" balbuceó con sinceridad, aliviado por escuchar aquellas palabras.

Para asegurarse de que le creyera, Bebe le sujetó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos. "De nada, pero lo digo en serio Kyle: estoy aquí porque quiero y no me arrepiento de haber compartido lo que experimentamos, así como tú no debes arrepentirte si sientes lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kyle asintió y ambos guardaron silencio por un tiempo. _Lo que experimentamos_ pensó, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de la chica. Al igual que él, ella no estaba segura si debían ponerle algún nombre a lo que recién habían hecho.

"Por cierto, sé que es tarde para decir esto pero, lamento que te hayas peleado con Stan," dijo Bebe mientras cruzaba las piernas. "Sé que ustedes son muy cercanos y parecía, no sé, que las cosas se pusieron más feas de la cuenta."

Kyle exhaló y se encogió de hombros, recordando solo partes de lo que los había llevado a pelear de esa forma pues la rabia que había sentido parecía haberle causado lagunas mentales. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar. "Sí, bueno, a veces pasa, ¿cierto?"

Bebe se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera y rió con amargura. "Supongo que sí. Al final eso es la amistad, ¿verdad?. Lo bueno y lo malo."

Kyle asintió y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Bebe sin poder contenerse, observando sus piernas y su escote, y se éxito nuevamente. Levantó la mirada y vio como la chica se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mordiéndose el labio con picardía mientras soltaba una risita.

"¿Pero sabes qué? Stan puede ser una completa mierda a veces, ¡así que se puede joder hoy!" Exclamó de repente. Si, era terrible haber discutido con su mejor amigo y muchas de las cosas que se dijeron tendrían que juntarse para hablar al respecto algún día, pero todo eso lo llevó a donde estaba ahora y si pudiese cambiar algo, lo haría todo de la misma forma. Stan no estaba hecho de azúcar y de vez en cuando Kyle debía pensar en si mismo antes que los demás; muchos lo consideraban un pusilánime por esa cualidad.

Bebe le enseñó todos los dientes en una sonrisa. "¡Bien dicho! Y Wendy puede llegar a ser una puta indeseable como no te imaginas. ¡Que se jodan ellos por hoy! ¡Esta vez es nuestro turno de ser felices y no cargar con los problemas de otros!"

Ambos se chocaron las palmas a la vez que reían nuevamente. Aquello que acababan de confesar de sus amigos, que casi siempre guardaban para sí, les causó tanta liberación y placer que cualquiera hubiese pensado que habían tenido sexo solo con palabras.

Bebe se acercó y se acurrucó nuevamente. "Hey. Sé que la forma en la que terminamos aquí no fue la más normal y no creo que ambos queremos entrar en detalles pero," con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, tomó la mano del chico y, lentamente, la colocó encima de uno de sus muslos desnudos, causándole un escalofrío. "Quería decirte que si te sientes a gusto conmigo y quisieras compartir más tiempo juntos no tenemos que usar a Stan y Wendy de excusa." Bajó el tono de voz hasta volverse un susurro. "Solo si quieres, claro."

Kyle cerró los ojos, degustando con cada centímetro de su mano la calidez y suavidad de la piel de Bebe. La sensación fue tan deliciosa como la primera vez que la tocó y su lengua actuó sin pensarlo, respondiendo con sinceridad y sin titubeos. "Eso me gustaría mucho." Apretó delicadamente el muslo de la chica, haciéndola soltar un gemido que le erizó cada pelo de su cuerpo. Se desconocía en aquel momento y estaba disfrutando cada segundo.

"Me alegro." Bebe se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, sus labios cálidos y húmedos. Tomó nuevamente la mano y esta vez entrelazó con timidez sus dedos con los suyos. Fue increíble cómo luego de lo que habían hecho, eso fue lo que más les causó vergüenza ya que un frio invadió sus estómagos de inmediato. "Sabes, mis padres no volverán hasta mañana. Si no quieres estar solo con tus pensamientos esta noche, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo."

Kyle la miró y, aunque lo disimulaba con notoria experticia, había un rastro de expectativa en los ojos de Bebe que hacía ver que esperaba una respuesta en particular. Entró la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó su celular, buscando rápidamente entre sus contactos. La llamada se completó luego del primer timbrazo.

"¡Hola Kyle!" Se escuchó la voz de su madre, fuerte y llena de energía. "¿Como estas _Bubbe_? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Hola mamá. Todo bien. Era para preguntarte si podía pasar la noche en casa de Stan, ya que estoy aquí y estamos pensando jugar hasta tarde."

Kyle tragó en seco al ver como las cejas de Bebe se disparaban hacia arriba y una sonrisa conspiradora adornaba su rostro. Vio como sus labios deletreaban la frase _que se joda Stan_ y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener un espasmo de risa.

"Por supuesto Kyle. ¡Stanley es familia! Saluda a Sharon de mi parte y pórtate bien. Ah, y asegúrate de ayudar en cualquier oficio que te pidan. ¡No me hagas pasar vergüenza!"

"Claro mamá. Te quiero. Adiós." Kyle cerró la llamada, incrédulo por lo que acababa de hacer. Sabía que su madre no se preocuparía por confirmar su historia ya que una vida siendo un estudiante modelo e hijo ejemplar le otorgaba holgura para salirse con la suya con mentiras como esa de vez en cuando. Aun así, podía sentir su corazón latir dentro de sus orejas.

Bebe apretó la mano de Kyle y la acercó a su rostro para besarla. "Gracias" fue lo único que dijo y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que, fuera del inmenso deseo sexual que descubrieron el uno por el otro, ambos también querían tener a alguien en sus vidas con el cual compartir los sentimientos que nunca habían podido expresar por un motivo u otro. Aun con lo violento, agresivo e instintivo que había iniciado aquello, había un vacio que ambos querían llenar y estaban dispuestos, no a usarse insensiblemente, sino a ayudarse a tener algo que los haga felices durante esos largos y fríos días de South Park.

**Fin.**


End file.
